


Angry Hinata, Angry Laxus

by Gabster357



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hinata and Laxus are dating, Naruto confesses and lives to regret it, Naruto is not a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster357/pseuds/Gabster357
Summary: Naruto knew Hinata wasn’t his biggest fan in recent years, but he genuinely thought she would be overjoyed to have the chance to date him. Boy, was he wrong. Her new boyfriend isn’t too pleased either and decides to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 10





	Angry Hinata, Angry Laxus

Angry Hinata, Angry Laxus

Laxus was angry - no scratch that - he was fuming.

He's endured beatings, insults, he's even endured Natsu sneaking pink hair die in his shampoo so he could joke how they're related, but none of those things have ever made him as angry as he is now.

He had been enjoying a relatively peaceful day at Fairy Tail High when his girlfriend of seven months, Hinata Hyuga, had called him up and told him the news that made his blood boil.

Laxus was very aware of her current relationship with her childhood friends from Konoha Academy, where she was currently attending.

She hates their guts, it was as simple as that.

In fact for the past month, Hinata had started to hate their guts so much that she began to reprimand them for their conceited and egotistical behaviours by essentially telling them to grow a pair and not care so much about their image. Especially Naruto Uzumaki, the dick-head of a first crush that rejected her after he became popular.

However, by what the blonde idiot did next, it was obvious that he misunderstood Hinata's intentions.

Laxus felt increasingly angry as she told him over the phone that during the lunch-time pool break (their headmaster thought it would be a good idea because of the heat) Naruto ambushed her beside the pool and asked her out infront of the whole school. He told her how she showed him the path to redemption, how she was the strongest and kindest woman he's ever known and if she'd give him another chance he'd try to make her the happiest woman alive. Everyone crowded around them, cheering them on and waited to give an applause for the new happy couple. Instead Hinata replied by telling him to drop dead, that he's a self-obsessed ass who she'd never date in a million years and that the next time he confesses, he should make sure the girl is actually single. She finished off her rejection by satisfyingly kicking him into the pool and storming off victoriously.

That's my girl.

She had wanted to tell him the whole story before he heard it from someone else, which he understood. After calming her down with reassuring words and a promise of a celebratory romantic evening, they had hung up.

Good thing too, he had almost crushed his phone from gripping it too hard.

This all led to his current predicament, driving a truck to Konaha academy for a confrontation with this bastard, with his grandfather in the passenger seat and some of his Fairy Tail friends stuffed in the back as back-up.

"This is unacceptable," his grandfather ranted, "how dare he go after my granddaughter-in-law! Has he no shame? And where was Minato in all this? He knew about your relationship from what we discussed during the talks about the tranfer! Oh, I'm going to make sure that little runt pays for ever - Laxus don't grip the steering so much, you're going to break it."

"Can't help it." He said seethingly, his narrowed eyes fixated on the road ahead, with a look that could kill for miles.

"Don't worry about it Master, his anger is understandable."

"Yeah, Gramps, that Uzumaki kid tried to steal Hinata from him!"

"Aye, sir!"

Erza, Natsu and Happy called out respectively. With them was Gray, Lucy, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman and Bickslow. More wanted to come with them, but there wasn't enough room in the truck.

Ever since Hinata had started going out with him, she had become close with all the Fairy Tail gang and took to the school like a fish does to water, proven by the fact that she was currently trying to get transferred from Konoha Academy to Fairy Tail High. Laxus' grandfather was the headmaster and that together with the fact that Hinata was legally disowned by her family years ago made the process a breeze. Their relationship was going great, she was on her way to successfully transefering within the month and had almost finished moving all her stuff into Laxus' house where she'd live with both him and his grandfather until they both eventually went off to University, much to her powerless father's dissaproval.

"Poor Hinata, being ambushed like that!"

"Though she handled well." Gray commented.

"Like a man!"

"Took the words right out my mouth, babe."

"Don't worry Laxus, we have your back."

"Freed is right Laxus. I know I always tell you to control yourself, but this time they deserve what they're going to get. You do what you have to do and I'll cover you from my end."

Laxus nodded appreciatively at his grandfather as he turned into the Konoha Academy parking-lot.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Bickslow shouted enthusiastically as they all left the car.

Erza came up with the strategic suggestion to split up to look for Hinata while Makarov looks for Minato to give him a peice of his mind and Laxus looks for Naruto to kick his ass.

Laxus was not blind to how intimidating he was. Sometimes it would be an unwanted effect which caused a lot of awkward social interactions and other times - like this - it played perfectly to his advantage.

"Oi, where's Naruto Uzumaki?" He glared down intensely at the younger boy.

"I-in the nurses o-office." The guy said pointing to his left.

"Good, he's going to need medical attention."

"I don't think so."

Laxus turned to see a smug dark-haired boy behind him.

Duck-but hair style, anaemic complexion and a stare that makes him look he's constipated?

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?"

"Hn. Who are you?"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar."

He saw the Uchiha visibly stiffened, guessing he's heard about his infamous reputation.

An angry Laxus is a dangerous Laxus.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend."

Laxus took pleasure in watching his face fall and pale at the realisation that his friend was totally and utterly screwed. They heard a door open down the corridor to the left, and saw a depressed Naruto walk out, completely unaware of his impending doom.

"Naruto, watch out!"

"Hey, who are-" before he could even finish his sentence, Laxus punched him hard, knocking him off his feet.

"What the Hell man?!" Naruto screamed, holding his bleeding and probably broken nose. Before Naruto even had time to get back on his feet, Laxus gripped him by the collar and pulled off the his feet until they were a good foot off the ground.

"So you're the creep who hit on my girlfriend." A foreboding realisation washed over Naruto like a Tsunami.

Shit!

"Guys, Laxus found him!"

"Laxus, we found Hinata."

"Go Laxus!"

"Kick his ass."

"Like a man!"

"Laxus," he heard Hinata's soft voice behind him as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "I didn't tell you what happened so you could come down here and beat him. You could get in trouble for this - he's not worth it."

"He hit on you."

"And now he's been kicked into a pool and punched in the nose."

"I think I may have broken it."

"Even better." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek, "Now lets all go home. After all," she whispered in his ear, "I have to get ready for tonight."

Oh, he knew all too well what that meant.

With blush-stained cheeks, he immediately let the Uzumaki boy fall to the floor with a thud.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." She told Naruto coldly.

"Laxus, Hinata, Naru- Naruto what happened to your nose?!" Minato, the headmaster of Konoha Academy and Naruto's father almost had a heart attack when he saw his son on the floor with a bloodied nose, "Naruto, go to Tsunade to get cleaned up. All Fairy Tail students get in my office -now! We'll discuss the matter after Naruto gets cleaned up."

"What Laxus did was understandable for someone in his position." Makarov told Minato.

"So you're saying its right to encourage violence amongst students?"

"It's better than encouraging them to try and steal people's girlfriends."

"Naruto didn't know Hinata was in a relationship, I never told him of what we discussed nor did I know about his plans, otherwise I would have stopped them."

"Your son may have not known that she was in a relationship, but nor did he know for sure that she wasn't in one. The fact is he obviously didn't care about anyone but himself throughout this whole ordeal."

"That's not true! I asked Neji and he assured me she was single." Naruto pleaded.

"How the Hell is Neji to know!?" Hinata snapped back at him, "You know we're not close anymore. He doesn't even know where I spend my weekends!"

"But you live in the same house."

"Not anymore." Laxus intervened, sliding a protective arm around her waist, "She's living with my grandfather and I now. That damn cousin of hers didn't even notice she's moved out."

He blinked in surprise, "You live together? But you barely know each other!"

"We've been dating for seven months, Naruto."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right bitch!"

"Natsu!"

"Shut up flame-brain. Let Laxus handle it."

"Shut up ice princess."

"No you shu-"

"Both of you stop it!"

"Yes Erza!"

"Seriously Hinata," naruto scoffed, "Are you actually choosing these idiots over us?"

A demonic look washed over Hinata's face and not even Laxus who was right next to her was fast enough to stop her from dashing towards Naruto and kicking him straight in his balls.

As Naruto doubled over in pain, unsure wether to hold his nose or his crotch as the argument escalated more and more, he finally understood two things. Firstly, never trust Neji's information again. Secondly, never ever make Hinata or Laxus angry.


End file.
